BEYOND THE VOID
by Darkbutquirky
Summary: Emptiness. A void you can never fill. Loss of feeling, loss of emotion, loss of will. What is a world without feeling, without happiness, without love, without hope? It's nothing
1. Prologue

**Hello readers**

 **This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Don't let that put you off though, I like to take care while writing. I decided to do something different to the usual 'I'm going to make this story nice and fluffy and everything going to be happy' stories. I'm going to take a much more dark and brutal approach, so if you don't like that then please don't read. I will start work on a first chapter if you would like me to. But for now, here's an epilogue. It's kind of like a dream or something like that.**

Epilogue:'The Roses'

11:30 on the dot. I reach for the door handle, brushing my fingers against the cold metal. Gripping onto the bouquet of roses, I push the door open. A cool breeze flowed through the open window, curtains dancing elegantly in the pale moonlight. I glance over to the bed, my Star lying there, limp.

My grip on the roses loosened, letting it slip from my palm, trailing smoke. I move closer to the lifeless corpse of Star Butterfly, gently caressing the bullet hole in her chest. God she looked beautiful, pale skin, blood soaked clothes, limp. Who wouldn't want her. I lean down, my lips hovering inches away from hers. I stare longingly into her emotionless eyes, the once azure blueness of them, reduced to a dull grey.

I walk back to the roses, gazing at the glossy black barrel, still smoking from the shot. I pick it up and holster it at my side. I stare back at Star and blow her a kiss.

"Tell me what it's like." I whisper gently

 **I hope you liked that, if you did please leave a review. If not, well I'm sorry to hear that. If you would like me to create a first chapter, tell me. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again. Here is the actual first chapter. I spent quite a while proofing it and making sure it's good. Recently my grandfather died, in fact I'm on my way to his funeral right now, so this chapter has a bit more emotion in it than the last one. This chapter contains swear words so if you don't like them don't read.**

 **thanks for reading**

"Woah," I thought, "That was weird."

I looked over at my closet. Inside was a shoebox containing 'the roses', a Glock19. I got it for my 18th birthday off my dad. "If you are ever in trouble, don't be afraid to use this, even if it's just to scare them." those are the exact words he used when he passed it to me. No safety warnings, no 'don't play around with it' bullshit, just 'use it to protect yourself'.

I glanced down at Star, her beautifully curved figure wrapped up in the thin linen sheets. I brushed her luscious blonde hair behind her ear, taking in the orange light of autumn. It was all so perfect, it just felt like it was me, her and no one else.

I felt her start to stir. She rolled over and stared deep into my eyes, never daring to move away. I could feel her warm breath against my face,

The azure blue of her eyes, telling me a story; A story of a teenage girl, all alone in a moonlit room, no money for power. The walls looked as if they would fall at any time. The girl was wearing a blue dress and pigtails, her eyes red from crying. She was mourning the loss of her recently deceased parents. Her tears stained the carpet with the memories of forgotten times. They were coming for her and she knew it. She stared at the doorway, openly awaiting her demise. A loud cracking noise came from the other room; they had arrived. Except it wasn't them. A boy, about the same age as her, staggered through the door. He was clutching his arm, a gun in hand. Red hood covering his face from sight. However, as he stepped into the light, the girl saw his face.

I was brought back into reality by a sobbing noise coming from my partner, her eyes tearing up. I wrapped my arms around her, encasing her in a shield of flesh and empathy. My t-shirt was soaked with the warm sorrow of her heart. She let out all of her feelings through this simple act of human nature.

She was a sight to behold, head in hands as her hip-length blonde hair provided a barrier from the real world. I slowly got up and walked out to the balcony. The sky was now a dark grey, raindrops falling onto my face.

Our life truly was fucked up.


End file.
